Friends are like Stars
by Teddiursa97
Summary: "Friends are like stars, and even if you sometimes can't see them, they are always there."


**Hi everyone! I'm here with a Pretty Cure one-shot for everyone. This was inspired by a phrase a friend of mine told me about. She said all of her friends where like stars, actually the full quote was, "Friends are like stars, and even if you sometimes can't see them, they are always there." I adore that quote and it inspired me to write this little story. It's 1,011 words without the authors note. Well here you go!**

* * *

><p>Friends are like Stars<p>

"Passion, are you ever lonely-key?" Akarun asked as she sat on her cure's shoulder. The red key, with little angel wings, watched her cure as she read through several papers and and wrote something down on them.

"Lonely? No, why?" Higashi Setsuna, or Cure Passion as her pickrun reffered to her, looked up from the current paper she was looking to stare at the small fairy sitting on her shoulder. What would make the key think she was lonely?

"It's just that your friends aren't here-key," Akarun said as she looked around the room that the two they where currently in. "Doesn't that make you lonely?"

"Westar and Soular are here too you know," Setsuna replied as she indicated the two males who where working with her to help Labyrinth get back on its feet. "I always have them to talk to."

"Still, even they don't spend all day with you-key. When you're working alone, aren't you lonely-key?" Akarun asked as she stared at her cure in worry. One thing Akarun knew about her cure was that Setsuna didn't like being alone. It always seemed to bother her when she wasn't with her friends.

"I'm not lonely, I talk to everyone as much as possible, and see them every so often," Setsuna said as she put her pen down and pushed the papers aside before placing Akarun on her wooden desk.

"I know, but you're always by yourself, doesn't that bother you-key?" Akarun asked as she rested on the desk and met her cure's gaze. Akarun was really worried about her cure. During the first few weeks of being back in Labyrinth she had seen her cure slowly grow sadder day by day, but now she didn't seem lonely at all. Akarun worried that maybe Setsuna was bottling up her feelings so she wouldn't worry anoyone.

"I have you," Setsuna said as she rubbed the top of the pickrun's head with her finger and smiled.

"Still, even though I have you Passion, I miss Kirun, Pirun, and Burun sometimes-key," Akarun said as she allowed her cure ot rub her head affectionetly. It was true, Akarun did miss her fellow pickruns sometimes, and was always happy when she got to see them.

"I talk to everyone almost everyday, and sometimes I web chat with them," Setsuna said as she pointed towards the red laptop sitting a few inches from where her pickrun was currently resting.

"Besides being able to contact them why aren't you lonely Passion-key?" Akarun asked as she continued to stare at her cure. Setsuna had to be bottling up her feelings, there was no way that the cure couldn't be the least bit lonely.

"We're all friends, even if we're apart we're still friends," Setsuna replied as she started to pack up some of her papers. "We all know this and aren't afraid of being seperated."

"Still that doesn't help when it comes to being lonely, does it-key?" Akarun asked as she returned to her position on Setsuna's shoulder. "Come on Passion, you can tell me-key!" Akarun pleaded her cure as she watched the girl pack her stack of papers in a shoulder backpack before putting it on.

"It doesn't keep us from getting lonely, and I do get lonely sometimes, but then I remember something Yuri once said," Setsuna said as she stood up and put the backpack over her shoulder and set the pickrun on the table. "I'll be back I have to give these papers to Soular and some of the others," Setsuna said as she started to open the door.

"Wait Passion! I'll come too-key!" Akarun cried as she quickly sat on Setsuna's shoulder. "What's the phrase-key?"

"What phrase? Setsuna asked as she walked swiftly down the hall. "Now where are they?" Setsuna quickly asked herself as she turned a corner and started to look into several rooms.

"The phrase that keeps you from getting lonely-key," Akarun said as she looked around for who her cure was looking for.

"Oh, that phrase," Setsuna said as she finally realized what her pickrun meant. "Yuri actually came up with it, all of the cures even decided to adopt it as one of our many phrases to live and fight by," Setsuna said as she smiled softly as her pickrun.

"Can you just tell me what it is-key?" Akarun asked as she got tired of waiting to figure out what the phrase was.

"Fine," Setsuna replied as she continued walking. "Friends are like stars, and even if you sometimes can't see them, they are always there," Setsuna said as she looked towards the ceiling and smiled at the fond memories she had with all of her friends.

"What's that mean-key?" Akarun asked as she stared at Setsuna in wonder after she had repeated the phrase that Yuri had told her.

"It means even if we can't see each other and are far apart, we're still friends. Whenever I think about that saying I know I'm not alone, even if my friends aren't with me," Setsuna said as she smiled at her pickrun this time.

"That's a nice saying-key," Akarun said as she slowly began to wonder how this saying came to be.

"Yes it is. It proves that we're never alone even when it seems like it," Setsuna whispered softly as she continued to walk down the halls of Labyrinth.

"Did you say something-key?" Akarun asked as she turned towards her cure once more.

"No, I didn't say anything," Setsuna said as she noticed a figure in the distance. "Westar!" She called as she ran off to meet up with the male. _"That's right, we're never alone, we'll always be with our friends, even when we're not together."_

* * *

><p><strong>I picked Setsuna for this story because I thought it'd fit her better, and Yuri just seems like the type who'd come up with that quote, since she doesn't want to lose her friends and be lonely. I had Akarun be the other character because I wanted to show wat I think her relationship with Setsuna was. So don't for get to review everyone! <strong>


End file.
